Together
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: Ib gets Pregnant and she terrified about it. Heres the story of her, Marry Garry and the baby! (Sorry i'm bad at summary's)
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for spelling errors or characters they don't act like they always do.  
>(Older Ib and normal age Garry and older MArry)<p>

* * *

><p>Garry moaned and got up out of bed not seeing Ib. "Ib?" He asked looking around for his girlfriend. Getting out of bed he looked around his house for her. He walked over to the bathroom hearing her, Hearing her throw up. Quickly he walked in and bent down by her pulling her hair away from her face and rubbed her backt rying to comfort her. "Ib? Are you okay?" He frowned worried.<br>"I-I'm fi-" She didn't get to finish because she had to puke again.

After a few weeks Garry was starting to yell at Ib to go to the doctors because she was throwing up every day.  
>Ib shook her head. "I'm fine Garry! I already know whats wrong..." She muttered the last part, which he was able to understand. "Then whats wrong?" She heard her boyfriend say. Tears formed in her eyes because she was scared to tell him.<br>"Ib...Please tell me..." He frowned. "I'm just worried about you."  
>"I'm...I'm..." She said it over and over. "I'm pregnant!" She screamed at him.<br>Garry's eyes widened. How? Who did this to here?! Was it him? No it couldn't be! They havn't even done it yet...He sat there frozen in shock for a really long time and he didn't even notice Ib ran out of the living room and out the house. He shook the thoughts from his head. "I-" Blinking a few times he looked over towards the door. "Shit!" He screamed at himself and ran off to find her.

* * *

><p>Ib sat outside the art gallery crying. Crying because she thought Garry hated her now. Crying that they would break up and he wouldn't help take care of the baby. She looked up seeing Marry running over to her.<br>"Ib!? Whats wrong?!" Marry hugged Ib. "What did that purple hair bastard do to you!?" She growled thinking of Garry.  
>Ib hugged Marry gripping onto her shirt crying. "I'm scared..."<br>"Why are you scared?" Marry started to worried.  
>Ib looked up at Marry. "I think Garry hates me now. He's gonna leave me and the baby alone! I can't do this without him!" She sobbed.<br>Marry stroked Ib's hair and rubbed her back to comfort her. "Don't worry my sweet sweet Ib! No one could hate you! You're the cutest thing EVER!" She giggles then froze up a bit. "Wait..Did you say baby!? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!?" Marry started to cry with Ib which ended up Ib calming Marry down.  
>Marry breathed in and out calming down. "Ib..." She looked at her serious. "I will help you! I'll check on you everyday! Even stay with you if you want me to!" She smiled.<br>Ib smiled a bit. "Thanks Marry..." She glanced back seeing Garry running over to her and Marry. She looked down at the ground loosing her smiled as tears formed in her eyes again.  
>Garry panted. "Ib!"<br>Marry jumped to her feet glaring at Garry. "YOU BASTARD!" She ran over in front of him punching him in the gut. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO iB! HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at him.  
>Garry held his gut. "Marry! Stop!" He snapped. After 10 minutes of Marry screaming at him Garry finally got to talk to Ib. He reached down pulling her into a hug. "Ib, I love you! And i'll love the baby too, not as much as you though." He smiled and kissed only to get smacked in the face by Marry.<br>"Don't kiss her! You could get her pregnant again!" The blonde snapped.  
>Ib smiled and held Garry's hand even if him and Marry where fighting like always.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! This is my first time making a story like this and it makes me nervous!<br>**Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Kicking

Sorry for spelling errors since I'm writting this on my phone and OCC.

* * *

><p>-4 Months-<br>Ib out her hand on her small baby bump. For the past couple months her hormones where CRAZY, and Garry and Marry weren't helping them. Marry had come over every day so she could help with her.

"YOU CANT TOUCH HER!" Marry hugged me protectively.

"Marry!" Garry glared.

I broke away from both their grips walking out the house. I heard Mary and Garry running out after me. 'Will I ever get a break?' I sigh and turned around looking at them.

"Where are you going?" They both said at the same time, then looked at each other glaring. I could see the Sparks flying.

"Work." I said with no emotion like always.

"you can't work! You have to rest!" Marry frowned.

"I have to work. With a kid this is gonna be a lot of money!" I frowned and turned around walking to work. I stopped then ran back kissing Garry's cheek. "L-Love you." I quickly turned around walking to work.

I work at a café. The Café that Garry, Marry and I wear we get Macaroons all the time. They let me take macaroons home all the time.

* * *

><p>-6th month-<p>

Garry and I found out we we're having a little boy. Garry got was a little disappointed because he wanted a girl but I was happy because I was having a little Garry. Garry and I had started getting the baby's room together.

I sat down resting on the couch, cuddles up by Garry. My eyes widened and I froze up. "Garry!"

"Ib what's wrong?!" He sat up quickly looking at me worried.

"Th-The baby kicked me! Is something wrong." I frowned getting worried.

Garry smiled putting his hands on Ib's belly smiling. "It's a good thing. It men's the babys healthy!" He smiled bigger feeling the baby kick.

ib put her hands on top mine feeling the baby kick again. "That's good." I smiled. Garry turned to me and smiled and placed his hands on my cheeks kissing me. "Love you."

"love you too." I smiled and pressed my lips against his.

* * *

><p>So sorry I'm so slow at updating! I will update as soon as I get a chance to. I just have had so much homework in the past couple of months and I can't get on much.<p>

I also have a wattpad that I will be adding story's that I made up with my imagination and fanfiction ones. (Yuzukina).

love you all!


	3. Moving

Sorry this isn't a update guys. I'm moving to wattpad because I can't use my laptop anymore and Fanfiction won't work on my phone right. I will either continue this story on wattpad or start this story all the way over and recreate it. I'm sorry all of you, I do love you guys and I may come back here in the summer. So if you would get wattpad and follow ""Yuzukina", I understand if you can't...

I'll miss you all on here.

if you want to contact me on Kik, add "pizzagirl2002" or Yuzukina.

love you all, bye!~


End file.
